A Rose That's Red
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: After Jason Todd finds Rose Wilson on the streets beeding to death, beaten up by her own father, he take her under his wing. But will these two survive? Will Rose even agree to stay with Jason? While Jason and Roy are being nice, Kori is acting mean and rude. After a fight with her father, she hears a voice in her head telling her to do bad things. Will she obey?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Wilson groaned as she tried to sit up. Just a couple of months ago she had stabbed her eye out, and she wanted revenge on her dad for making her do that to herself. She had gotten in a fight with him and it turned physical, and Rose got hurt.

Now she was lying on the sidewalk waiting to slowly, painfully die. Her dad shot her in the shoulder and then beat the living daylights out of her. How was she going to survive this?

After trying to get up a third time she hissed, "Gosh, that hurts," and tried to support herself by propping up on one elbow. She was so focused into trying to help herself that she didn't even notice the man decked head to toe with guns that was coming her way.

"You need some help?" the man asked her. After Rose looked at him, she knew exactly who he was. The mysterious Red Hood that Batman has been trying to track down for months now. She's heard of how he overrule Black Mask and is now in charge of _all _the drug dealers.

That was pretty impressive for a newbie.

Rose had to admit that she needed help but she didn't want his help. She could support herself. Besides, just because she was a woman didn't mean that a man had to help her. That's saying that all women can't take care of themselves.

Red Hood scoffed, "Ok then, help yourself." Rose was finally up but when she tried to stand on two feet she fell right back down. After landing right on her butt she could only say one word, "Please."

Red Hood laughed and she knew he was going to make her beg. "What was that?" he asked her playfully, not aware of her bloody shoulder. Gently sitting up, her back against the wall Rose put her head into her hands.

Her hair was now on only one side of her shoulder making it visible to Red Hood that her other shoulder was hurt. And bloody. Very, very bloody. Red Hood eyes widened as he saw the wound, "Come on, you're losing too much blood." He said to Rose as he picked her up in his arms.

"No I'm not, I'm fine," Rose muttered under her breath but she knew for a fact that she was losing too much blood and that she would pass out soon if it wasn't bandaged up.

"Who did this to you?" Jason asked her while taking his jacket and wrapping it around her wound. Before Rose passed out she was able to say one word that would give Jason all the information he needed.

"Deathstroke."

**Yes, yes I'm a very horrible person for having around 7 stories at once. I think I'm really serious about this because it contains one of my favorite shippings: Rose and Jason. I don't know why I love the two but to tell you the truth, I ship Jason with any girl possible. I ship him with Artemis, Jade, Starfire, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, the list can go on forever. Honestly, Jason just needs someone to be there for him. Someone to be loyal to him. Some like Rose. I'll update once I get 5 reviews which I'm not really expecting to get.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Wilson was very, very confused when she woke up. Mainly because she was in a room surrounded by guns and knives, and also because there was a man sitting on the couch with her. "You're finally awake. I've been wondering when you would wake up. You sleep like a bear that's hibernating." Jason said to Rose.

She sat up and rubbed her and ran a hand through her hair. "Why am I here and why does my shoulder hurt so much?" Rose asked Jason while throwing the blankets off her and getting up to stretch. Jason was surprised, _It was only a couple of hours. She should've remembered. _He said to himself.

"You're dad nearly beat you to death and left you bleeding on a sidewalk. I was patrolling and I came in and you were just….. There. So I helped you. And your dad shot you by the way. In the shoulder too. That's why it hurts so much." Jason told her while admiring every inch of her body while she was stretching.

She wasn't as developed as Starfire, but she wasn't flat like Jinx either so she was okay. She was pretty average. But there was something about the way she moved that attracted him to her.

Rose stopped her motions, "So that's it? You're just going to take me under your wing? After all the trouble I've caused?" she asked him. Jason wasn't usually a person that was surprised this much, but Rose had a way of surprising people that he'd never encountered before.

Jason looked at her again. He could see that there was pain in her eyes, but well hidden pain as if she didn't anybody to see them. "We all make mistakes, Rose. And some of them are more serious then others," He told her, gesturing to her eye. "But it wasn't your fault. You just wanted to impress your dad. He was the only thing you had left."

She turned away from him. "I don't want or need your sympathy," Rose stated while looking for a door to leave. She spotted one just a couple of feet away from here and headed towards it. "Where are you going?" Jason asked Rose as he pushed her behind him and got in front of her, blocking her way form the door.

She growled, "Out." And tried to push him out of the way but Jason, being a Batboy, was extremely bff and had totally awesome abs that every girl would die for including Rose so when Jason pushed her back again she let him.

And besides, where was she even going to go? Her dad abandoned her, her mom is dead, and she has no siblings that are alive. It's even better to stay with Red Hood. She could maybe work with him like a partner. They would have each other's backs, but the only person she ever really trusted with her life was Artemis. And Jason was no Artemis.

Jason sighed, "Well it's your decision. I can't make you do anything you don't want." He let Rose go and opened the door for her, as if he knew she was going to leave.

Rose shook her head, "No I'm staying. I'll work with you. We would make a pretty nice team." And now it was the third time Rose surprised Jason today, and that was a new record. Jason was happy, he was truly happy that there would be another Outlaw, but something in his head was telling him, yelling at him, that this was wrong. That he would get in trouble for it.

But he decided to give her a try. After all, she sort of reminded him of Kori. They both had determination and they were both pretty stubborn. Also hot-tempered and he could tell that Rose was pretty impulsive. But they were also both lost. They had nowhere else to go but with the Outlaws.

When Jason was young, he never really had anyone to have his back before, so he promised himself that he would give Rose and Kori what they need.

**Yup, I told you I was serious about this story. Please, please review. I spend hours writing this and it only takes you a couple of seconds to review. To make a smiley face is only around 3 seconds. And if you have time, check out some of my other stories? 5 reviews for the next chapter, even though I already wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose hesitantly stepped into the room as Jason was going to introduce her to the Outlaws. She saw Kori before but it's been a long time so when she saw her now, Rose's mouth dropped right open. Kori's skin got even more orange, if that was even possible, and her breasts had gotten bigger too, and her costume was more….. Showy.

Roy had red orange hair and he was pretty buff but not as buff as Jason. It seemed kind of awkward because Kori was looking at Rose like she did something wrong. Well she did, but Jason told her that Kori doesn't really the Titans anymore.

As soon as Jason finished introducing Rose to the Roy and Kori, Roy gave Rose a kind smile and she immediately decided that she liked Roy but Kori on the other hand asked Jason, "Why is she with us? She's Deathstroke's daughter. We do not need his kind."

Everybody looked sort of surprised and Rose excused herself to go outside to get some fresh air. Kori curtly nodded and turned away, Roy asked Rose to excuse Kori's behavior and Joason just looked plain surprised.

Jason ran outside looking for Rose. "Rose? Rose. I'm sorry for Kori's behavior, she isn't usually like that." Rose rolled her eyes and let out a cruel laugh, "I'm sure she isn't."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "No, she really doesn't. She just doesn't like newcomers."

"That are females," Rose replied.

"Listen, I'm just trying to have peace here. I'm offering a place here but if you don't want it you can leave." Jason stated.

Rose's eyes widened. So first Jason was going to be nice to her and help her out and even offer her a spot on the team, but now he's _firing _her? "Fine! I don't need you or your stupid team." Rose shouted at Jason.

"Then get out my face!"

"Make me!"

"You're stupid!"

"You're immature!"

"Well no one likes mature people anyways!"

"Ugh!" Rose cried out.

"What's with all the commotion?" Roy asked Jason as he ran outside. Jason shook his head, "Nothing. Rose just…. Left."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jason shrugged. "She didn't feel comfortable here." Roy rolled his eyes and narrowed them at Jason, "I'm sure she didn't."

Rose kept running and running and running and running as tears streamed out her eyes. She kept running until she hit something. Hard.

"Hello Rose." A voice called out. Rose looked up and her eyes widened in fear.

"Dad."

**Bad, bad Jason! Leaving Rose like that. Bad Kori, always getting jealous. 5 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad." Rose whispered as her Deathstroke's hand flew across her face. "So you've been asking for help and selling me out haven't you?" he asked her while slamming her into a wall.

Rose shook her head, "No I haven't," punch. Kick. Slap. Punch. "Pathetic. You can't even stand up for yourself." Kick. Punch. Gunshot. "Ahh!" Rose screamed as her bullet hit her leg.

Just then the Outlaws came out of nowhere. "Leave her alone." Red Hood ordered. Deathstroke laughed, "What are you going to do about it? Are you gonna help your little girlfriend?" he asked as he hit her with the gun across her face.

She groaned and lifted her head towards the sky. "It's ok Rose. I got you." Jason said as he charged at Deathstroke, shooting with two hand pistols. He shook his head, "Tt tt tt. Still using guns? Trying to copy my style?" Deathstroke asked Jason mockingly while slashing his sword at him.

"If you gave us Rose and left there would be no problem but instead, you do the opposite so we shall not be so nice anymore!" Starfire shouted as she threw starbolts at him. He took out a gun and tried to shoot her but she dodged each one of them. Arsenal loaded three arrows and shot them at Deathstroke's direction but two of them missed and hit a building while one hit him on the chest, making him fall but not giving him too much damage since he was wearing armor.

The battle went on and on until Roy and Starfire distracted Deathstroke and Jason got away with Rose in his arms. That was the second time he's saved her this week. He got to their hideout and dropped her on a bed and cleaned her wounds. After stitching her up Jason threw a blanket over her and Roy came holding Kori in his arms.

Jason's eyes grew wide, "What happened?" Roy shook his head and dropped Kori on a couch. "She was injured badly. Deathstroke nearly got her." She had a large gash on her side and a bullet wound on her shoulder.

While they were talking, Rose woke up. _Come to me. _A voice said in Rose's head. She shook her head, "No. Never." _Come Rose. Come. You have no choice. _It said and Rose found it so alluring and at the same time demanding, she followed anyways.

**5 or more reviews.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
